


会动的石像鬼

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *白魔法师（精灵）x暗黑骑士（人男）*R18-G向，请注意*平日里温柔、稳重的队友，实际上存在着不为人知的一面。死而不僵的暗黑骑士，在生命的边缘，究竟要遭受何种虐待。癫狂的黑暗中，择日再死不如今日就死。*感谢车山青大人的约稿✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	会动的石像鬼

你做过的最恐怖的梦是什么样的？  
是让你想要立刻清醒，还是害怕得不敢醒来？   
这就是暗黑骑士最幽深的梦境。他躺在一张潮湿狭窄的床上，头顶旋转的是鼠尾草与蟾蜍干捆成的草药包。  
一缕青蓝色的烟从巨蟾蜍干瘪半张的口中飘出，像死神的手向他的脸颊垂下抚摸。如同沥青烧焦的恶臭扑面而来，即便如此，仍然遮盖不住周身浓郁的血锈味。  
暗黑骑士的记忆并不连贯，意识浸入梦中的时候总是这样，想不起自己因何而来，又身处何地。试着动了动手脚，却像是失去了对身体的控制似的，身体纹丝不动。他张开嘴想要呼救，血沫就在喉咙深处翻涌着，只能发出溺水的声音。  
暗黑骑士的脸痛苦地扭曲着，只想尽快从这场梦中醒来。  
可又怎有如此真实的梦，寒冷的荆棘禁锢着他的身体，恶臭与蝇虫更是挥之不去。身体渐渐病态地发热起来，他想要挣扎，身体却只能蛆虫似的在床板上扭动。  
他碰到了些什么，冰凉的剪刀，湿透的纱布，和尖锐的玻璃。那块玻璃被撞得落到地上，反射着窗缝渗进来的白光，将房间的一角照得雪亮。一张惨白的笑脸不止何时起就沉默地静立在那。暗黑骑士倒抽了一口气，想要退缩，惨白的脸也被暗黑骑士惊醒了，露出尖锐的牙，突然朝他压来。  
也许是被吓惨了，也许是大脑过热，暗黑骑士就这样昏了过去。  
他再度陷入了梦境，在失去意识前，希望自己能彻底醒来。但睁开眼时，面前仍然是吊着死蟾蜍的天花板。这一次，大脑还没彻底清醒，就有一阵让他惨叫出声的剧痛突然袭来。  
暗黑骑士将嘴张到极限，干燥的唇都瞬间崩裂出血了，发出像是磨砂轮抛光金属的尖锐叫声。他在床上痛苦地打起滚来，这时才发现，已经没有手脚供他支配了。  
躯干的末端光秃秃的，原本生长着四肢的地方如今只剩下短短的肉棍，上面被丑陋地缝合起来止血。线头都被血染成了黑红色，勒进肿胀变形的肌肉组织里。  
暗黑骑士从未经受过如此激烈尖锐的痛。这折磨持续着，丝毫没有减轻停歇的意思。他拱起身，仿佛一只被撒了盐巴的麻黄般疯狂扭曲。  
究竟发生了什么？  
他的脑子被疼痛占据，好疼，好疼！我那有力的胳膊，健美的脚！是谁把它们切去了，救命！什么都想不了，不如让我死了吧！  
浑身迅速爬满了汗。  
暗黑骑士的脑中闪过片段的回忆。开荒迷宫的进程并不顺利，尤其他错误百出，导致队友都渐渐失去耐心，到了后来，索性不负责任地突进冒险起来，不顾治疗师和辅助的阻拦，硬是要吃下希瓦的天降一击。  
脑中最后的景象，就是冰刃刺入了他的肩膀，像切豆腐似的毫不留情地切开身体。即便他将大剑插入冰面，顽强地站在场上，胳膊和腿却渐渐滑落，在不断溢出的粘腻的血的润滑下从身体分离。暗黑骑士逞强地笑着，血沫从嘴角溢出，犹在此时，潇洒地转过身去，看向站在远处一身洁白的白魔法师。  
“救我……救我……”  
暗黑骑士看向幽暗。一个高瘦的洁白人影正在远处，仁慈而温柔地守护着在病床边。  
“太好了，你又醒过来了。”  
“白魔，快点……天赐我……你还在等什么，太疼了……我要疼死了……啊、啊啊……快，快动手啊……”  
白魔全然不顾暗黑骑士充满求饶语气的催促，缓慢地来到床前。  
他以一种怠慢而专注的诡异视线凝视着满脸汗水嘴唇苍白的暗黑骑士，又将目光降下，看向那残破的四肢，和剧烈喘息的胸膛。身为治疗者，他的眼中毫无忧心忡忡与急切，冷漠与优雅令人毛骨悚然。缓缓地，白魔法师露出了满意的微笑。  
“你……你怎么还不动手，你要干嘛……”暗黑骑士蓝色的眼睛中充盈着惊恐的泪水，恍然大悟：“是你干的，是不是你干的！你把我的身体搞成这幅样子！”  
“嘘……”白魔法师轻柔地将的手指压在暗黑骑士的嘴唇上：“省点力气，你现在需要休养。”  
“那还不快点治好我！”  
“你这沙哑低沉的声音，实在不符合美学。再继续吵下去，就把你的舌头也切除吧。”  
白魔静谧地越笑越开，眼睫毛交叠在一起，正如暗黑骑士梦中那张惨白的笑脸。暗黑骑士失血过多，身体仿佛跌入了冰窟，在寒冷与疼痛的灼烧下被反复折磨。他发出狗恐惧时候呜出的声音，扭动着所剩无几的肢体想要逃离白魔法师身边，却瞬间被白魔轻轻挥动手指施展的简单咒语绑牢了。  
“我杰出的作品可不能就这样逃走了。”  
“疯子……你这疯子……”  
“你的五官与身体，十分符合最高的美学标准。但四肢却被希瓦的魔法冻伤了，况且男人体毛浓密肌肉明显的部分的确丑陋，我就正好统统移除掉了。”  
“你疯了！”暗黑骑士无法消化突如其来的打击，四肢直觉仍在，还能甚至感觉到冰刀刺进身体的感觉，可正亲眼看见肩膀以下空荡荡的。“你可是治疗，怎么能对人的身体、活人的身体做这种事！”  
“当时身处活死人的你，严格意义上来说不算是活人了。我只不过是在帮助你报废的身体发挥最后的价值罢了。”白魔法师修长的手指，轻轻抚摸暗黑骑士的胸膛和结实的腹肌，来到腿间赤裸暴露的性器，轻飘飘地说：“男人的性器我也不喜欢。等你的体力恢复后，下场手术就一并移除吧。”  
“啊——啊啊……疼死了……让我就这么死了吧……”  
绝望与痛恨在暗黑骑士的体内翻涌。以他现在的身体，不可能从白魔法师手中脱逃，更不能让世人看到他这幅支离破碎的恶心模样。  
暗黑智力蠢蠢欲动，让伤口处的有了微小的愈合的态势，只可惜他失去了太多肉体，恢复力只能让缝合起来的皮肤在线头下蠢蠢蠕动着。  
“男人的身体果真肮脏又低等，连疼痛都能让你勃起。”  
白魔法师淡茶色的眼中流露出淡淡的厌恶，手却拨弄着暗黑骑士因生理反应而勃起的阴茎。那阴茎并非因为情欲而勃起的，只是血液在暗黑骑士恐惧愤怒的情绪下加速流动，冲向了那里。龟头从包皮中露出了一半，摇摇晃晃地挣动，像是暗黑骑士不甘就此死去的灵魂。  
“你的五官都因为憎恨而扭曲了，英俊减少，丑陋增多，这很不好。”白魔法师咏唱起沉睡咒语。咒文钻进耳朵，大脑就变得迟钝麻木，暗黑骑士失去了挣扎的力气，瘫软在床，唯独剩下眼珠还能自由转动。  
“我从前未曾明确表露过，但我的确十分欣赏你的外貌。只可惜，你不是个女人，不然定然要得到你，让你为我生孩子。”  
白魔法师脸上同时浮现出残酷和温情两种情绪，突然像进攻的蛇一样迅速俯下身，朝暗黑骑士饱满又肥硕的胸肌上咬去，像是玩弄女人的乳房似的吮吸起来。过了一会儿，他满足的抬起头，纯真地睁大了眼睛：  
“不过，我突然想起来，男人也有个地方，可以当做女人的阴道使用。”  
白魔法师打开那两截粗短的肉棍，摸向暗黑骑士的股间，在柔软的入口出用手刺戳着。  
暗黑骑士从没有被这样对待过，同性的抚摸只让他想要作呕。被麻痹的身体无法给予任何反应，只是在手指毫无润滑下捅入后穴时，蓝色的虹膜瞬间皱缩了。白魔法师尖长的耳朵因兴奋而渐渐变红，布满细汗。手上不断忙活，耳朵也跟着颤抖。一手撸暗黑骑士粗粗硬硬的阴茎，一手在后穴里面开拓扭动。  
他倒并不在意暗黑骑士在被迷奸时是否能获得快感，只不过这具由他亲手改造的完美肉体，在物尽其用前必须保证其完整性。此时如果突发感染或撕裂，必然要折损这具身体的使用期。  
暗黑骑士的身体结实刚硬得像铁铅一样，足足花了将近半个小时才锯断他的大腿骨。没想到下身的那个入口内竟然如此柔软，勤奋地吮吸着白魔法师的手指。那种被挽留套牢的手感，令白魔法师也渐渐燃起情欲。倒不是像和女人上床时那样，看到漂亮的奶子和淡红的花穴就主动勃起了，而是对这具肉体产生了极端的念头。正如当初毫不犹豫地就未经允许切断了暗黑骑士的四肢，现在就想掌握将生命轻易踩在脚下的权利，把阴茎放入男人都不会允许侵犯的地方，在里面射精，把这具肉体的尊严也一并锯开。  
白魔法师身穿纯白的修长法袍，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺，庄严如天神。此刻，天神卸下伪装，从耳边摘下头纱，露出漆黑的长发。又解开长袍的前襟，苍白的肉体上，纹满黑色的图腾法环。暗黑骑士的眼珠向下转去，慌乱的目光与白魔法师在空中交汇了。  
他看向白魔法师的裸体，就像看到了一尊邪神。白魔法师用阴柔的双手端着自己已经勃起的性器，宛若端着圣剑，要刺入需要被净化的地方。  
暗黑骑士的眼睛快速眨动着。白魔法师的阴茎虽然不粗却长，不容拒绝，就操开那湿软的穴捅了进来，将暗黑骑士的凹陷的下腹都操出了性器在里面进出的轮廓。白魔法师扬起优雅的脖颈，极为满，精神进入到不计得失近乎癫狂的境界。他一圈圈拆开围绕在暗黑骑士腹部的纱布，抚摸着被缝合起来的伤口。  
暗黑骑士的喉咙接连不断地滚动着，眼角流下两行眼泪。他恨不得将灵魂和肉体就此剥离，抛弃这肮脏的、残缺不整的去躯壳。可失去了肉体，灵魂又该前往何处呢，难道是悬浮在空中，目击白魔法师的阴茎是怎样插入那地方的不成？  
他越是痛，那个地方就吸得越紧，白魔的阴茎就操干地越疯狂。  
“湿哒哒的……原来肉体破损成这样，也不影响爱液分泌啊……好下流的身体，好原始的反应……”  
不顾暗黑骑士惊恐的眼神，白魔法师自言自语着，还用剪刀拆开了线，然后将手指从腹部的破口伸了进去。  
那里面温软又拥挤，手感和生鱼片差不多，一定是撕裂的脂肪。他继续向内伸去，摸到了许多肉块形状的脏器。白魔法师此刻正在克制疯狂的欲念与将暗黑骑士剖开玩弄之间摇表不定着，手指继续深入，碰到了些细长弯曲的组织，想必那一定是肠子，正紧紧地套着他的阴茎的，温暖湿润的肠子。  
白魔法师丧心病狂地狂操起来，手中摸到的那些滑腻的肠跟着操弄一同震荡，在暗黑骑士腹中不断翻涌。他紧紧捏住肠段，又突然松开，那里的肌肉也跟着不自觉地收紧，又突然绵软。不知不觉间，整只手已从伤口处伸进腹中。白魔法师将手抽出的时候，上面满是鲜血和蜡黄色的脂肪碎末。暗黑骑士看到属于自己身体内部的东西就这样外露出来，恐惧地抽噎起来。  
不知还能活多久了，阴茎却竖着梆硬，甚至马眼大张，银丝从龟头坠下。惧惮与生理快感令他灵魂中暗黑的影子复苏，蓝色的眼睛中央漆黑的小点里，一只身穿铠甲的恶鬼就要破笼而出。暗黑之力汹涌四溢，不断再生的四肢终于冲破了缝线的束缚，虽然挣脱时再度皮开肉绽，肌肉与皮肤得以愈合起来。惨白的股骨从肌肉中露出头来，里面不断流淌出粉红的骨髓，不仅仅是后穴，似乎暗黑骑士残破身体上每一处外露的骨肉都能被白魔法师的阴茎捅进去。  
他想操暗黑骑士肚皮上的破孔，想要把阴茎插入那软软凉凉的脂肪里，像是吮吸石榴的甜汁一样，吮吸肌肉组织里渗出的血水。多么美好的肉体啊，这咸腥的味道，这不断颤抖的小肉芽，都被破坏成这模样，还在努力地自我修复着。  
生命最极致的美丽模样，就是失去了自我掌控、任人鱼肉时表现出的生的本能。暗黑骑士燃烧着蓝色火焰的眼睛里，仍然寄生着错乱又无助的灵魂。灵魂也许会在折磨与羞辱下死去，但肉体不会，反倒汲取着每一滴养分，会坚守到最后的时刻。  
白魔法师抽噎着射精了，像是弄坏了玩具的可怜孩子。射精的时候，重生到达了膝盖，暗黑骑士的挣扎前所未有的强烈。  
“原来是这样……原来是这样……”白魔法师射精之后并没有第一时间退出，反而挺腰进入暗黑骑士的最深处，阴茎像长矛一样刺着，也不知会不会就这样把肠道捅穿，直接射在他的腹腔里。道：“损坏之后只要交合就能从暗黑的泉眼中汲取力量重生。太美丽了……这残破又强大的生命力。”  
暗黑骑士此时已经有了可以支配的手，刚能抬起胳膊去攻击白魔法师，就被阵强风刮开。白魔法师抄起锤子，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将两根长钉敲入暗黑骑士的手掌。暗黑骑士爆发出尖锐的痛脚，尖锐的雪白犬齿上，挂满鲜血，那是他在耻辱中将自己口腔咬碎而渗出的血液。他还想用残缺不全的脚继续攻击，白魔法师又施法将不断扭动的下肢封进岩石。  
“现在不是该你活动的时候……好好休息吧。”  
白魔法师尚且半勃起着，淡色的阴茎上挂着暗黑骑士的血丝。那翘着的阴茎，就垂在暗黑骑士汩汩冒血的残躯之上，用了好一会儿才彻底消下去。暗黑骑士被做成了一尊活着的、有心跳的雕像。就像曾经乌尔达哈街上，被加雷马的炮灰轰击地残破不全的俊美男子大理石像。这尊雕像又是如此的与众不同，那双宝石一般的眼睛，无时无刻不在惊恐地四处转动着。  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
一直以来以高雅自居的白魔法师突然爆发出尖细的笑声。  
“恨我吧，咬牙切齿地恨不得杀了我吧！让你的憎恨和怒火，变成苟且偷生的动力，没有比这更肥沃的养料了……生生不息、永不超生！”  
白魔法师笑得直不起腰来，阴茎仍兴奋地滴水。忽然之间，白魔法师像是断了电似的，迅速恢复了冷静。他重新披上头纱，以洁白的法袍遮掩去全身邪恶的纹身。他甚至哼着歌打来温水，扮演着昏暗地下室里慈悲的救世主，毫无嫌弃地清洗暗黑骑士的身体。他竟然还敢毫不吝啬地献上祝福，跪在这尊活雕像前，像十二神祈祷暗黑骑士能健康永久。  
最后，他做完了礼拜，站起身吻着那双充满死光的眼睛，抚摸无法言语的嘴唇，重新修整了伤口不美观的边缘，在破了洞的腹部插入洁白的百合。  
白魔法师为此陶醉了。  
啊，多么美丽的，有生命的半身像！

fin.


End file.
